ben10ultimatealienpediafandomcom-20200213-history
To The Missing Crossover
To The Missing Crossover is the enormous crossover. Plot While that Adventure Time crossover is even Finn is squatting by a couch, looking around himself. Finn (Adventure Time): Jake? BMO? He lifts a couch cushion and reveals a wad of gum stuck to the bottom of it; he pulls it off and starts to cuddle with it on the couch; Jake and BMO sneak out from behind the couch. Jake (Adventure Time): Hey, man, what you doing?! Finn (Adventure Time): (startled) Dude! Jake (Adventure Time): Don't worry, bro. We won't tell anyone about the private time you spend with your wad of Princess Bubblegum's hair. Finn (Adventure Time): (blushing) You guys knew? His that Jake. Jake: Finn, we're roommates. Which is why I'm gonna share my beloved keepsake with you. He goes and lifts up a floorboard and pulls out a blanket. Jake: Babadadaa! My old baby blanket. Suddenly a door unfolds in the side of the room and a Door Lord pops outs. Door Lord: Hmmm! Hmmhmmhmmhmm! Finn: Who are you? Door Lord: Hmm hmm hmm hmm! The Door Lord knocks over Jake and takes his baby blanket; Finn puts up his fists. Door Lord: Hmmhmmhmm. Door Lord takes Finn's wad of Princess Bubblegum's hair and BMO's controller. BMO: Noooo! Door Lord throws a key and another door unfolds, which he jumps through. Door Lord: Hmmhmm! Finn: Come on! They jump through the door. A candy child is playing with a toy train when the Door Lord pops in and steals it, with Finn and company in hot pursuit. Finn: I'll get your kid back, toy! Door Lord: Hmmhmmph! Door Lord throws a key high in the air; it unfolds a door in midair and he jumps through it. Jake: That guy must do crazy squats. Finn and company enter through the door after from S-Series Unleashed crosstime, after Finn, Jake, and BMO enters it. Jake: That's Perodua Viva! Although Turn-in Neo-Evolved Perodua Viva 1.0 S Plug-in Hybrid X9 Upgrade Suit Reginated Mode is chasing the Door Lord through her castle when he opens another door and escapes. Turn-in Neo-Evolved Perodua Viva 1.0 S Plug-in Hybrid X9 Upgrade Suit Reginated Mode (via Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition Accident, released by Jake, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Unleashed): Come back here, you thieving Door Lord! You butt! Finn: Come on, Turn-in Vegito! Turn-in Neo-Evolved Perodua Viva 1.0 S Plug-in Hybrid X9 Upgrade Suit Reginated Mode (via Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition Accident, released by Jake, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Unleashed): Finn? When they enter from Unlatibility: Fusion Reborn crosstime, where sound of a conflict from her living room is heard, when Turn-in Neo-Evolved Perodua Viva Plug-in Hybrid (as Goku) is fighting the Door Lord with his sword then he opens another door. Turn-in Neo-Evolved Perodua Viva Plug-in Hybrid (Unlatibility: Fusion Reborn): What?! ...That... that terrible! Turn-in Neo-Evolved Perodua Viva 1.0 S Plug-in Hybrid X9 Upgrade Suit Reginated Mode (via Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition Accident, released by Jake, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Unleashed): Turn-in Neo-Evolved Perodua Viva Plug-in Hybrid?! While that door enters with but same to Turn-in Neo-Evolved Perodua Viva 1.0 S Plug-in Hybrid X9 Upgrade Suit Reginated Mode, Princess Bubblegum is chasing the Door Lord through her castle when he opens another door and escapes. Princess Bubblegum: Come back here, you thieving Door Lord! You butt! Turn-in Neo-Evolved Perodua Viva 1.0 S Plug-in Hybrid X9 Upgrade Suit Reginated Mode (via Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition Accident, released by Jake, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Unleashed): Let's go, Bubblegum! Princess Bubblegum: Perodua Viva 1.0 S! They enter but same to Turn-in Neo-Evolved Perodua Viva Plug-in Hybrid, Marceline is fighting the Door Lord with her Axe Bass then he opens another door and sunshine comes through it. Marceline: (hisses and falls to the ground) Door Lord jumps through the door. Finn: : Marceline! Are you okay?! Marceline: Yeah. Finn: Don't worry. We'll get him. They go through the door and end up in Red Rock Pass; they chase the Door Lord until he pulls out another key and opens a giant gateway that closes before the group can enter it. Finn: No! (Sighs) What? (Letter start to light up around the gate's frame) "This door shall yield to no command save for a song from a genuine band." What is this gripagrap?! Although four teams the group enters it. Turn-in Neo-Evolved Perodua Viva 1.0 S Plug-in Hybrid X9 Upgrade Suit Reginated Mode (via Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition Accident, released by Jake, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Unleashed): It's the door of the Door Lord, Finn. We used to lock them up, but they kept breaking out, 'cause they're Door Lords. Just he saying. Turn-in Neo-Evolved Perodua Viva 1.0 S Plug-in Hybrid X9 Upgrade Suit Reginated Mode (via Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition Accident, released by Jake, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Unleashed): Disengage Neo-Evolved Perodua Viva ELITE, about USB to disengage Omnitrix with Ben, he's Finn. Turn-in Neo-Evolved Perodua Viva Plug-in Hybrid (Unlatibility: Fusion Reborn): They broke out because you let them live. Turn-in Neo-Evolved Perodua Viva 1.0 S Plug-in Hybrid X9 Upgrade Suit Reginated Mode (via Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition Accident, released by Jake, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Unleashed): (Angered grunt like Bubblegum) Finn: Hmm? The door said it will open for genuine band. Let's try and music this door open as a quintet. Jake: Can I be the jerk it the band? 'Cause that's an important part of a band's success. ''Hmph. '' Marceline: I know how to get through this door. We're gonna lay down a chill jam. Finn: Hey. Yeah, yeah, yeah! Marceline: Just keep it cool. Got that princess? Princess Bubblegum: Hmph. (grabs BMO) Turn-in Neo-Evolved Perodua Viva 1.0 S Plug-in Hybrid X9 Upgrade Suit Reginated Mode (via Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition Accident, released by Jake, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Unleashed): Disengage Neo-Evolved Perodua Viva ELITE, is still that disengage form to Finn. Princess Bubblegum: Thanks, Turn-in Neo-Evolved Perodua Viva 1.0 S Plug-in Hybrid X9. Disengage Neo-Evolved Perodua Viva ELITE, that's re-audio technique even still the opponent. BMO: Ohh! (Princess Bubblegum pulls off its face) Oh, my face! Princess Bubblegum starts to play with BMO like an instrument, BMO laughs. Jake: Let's see if you hacks can keep up with my raw talent! Jake begins to play his viola and Finn begins to beatbox. It starts I'm Just Your Problem begins. The door glows brightly as it comes close to opening. Finn: It's working! Look at the door! The song ends as Marceline loses her focus. Marceline: ...To bury you in the ground... and drink the blood from your... Ugh. Door stops glowing. Marceline: Stop staring at me! Ugh, you threw me off! Turn-in Neo-Evolved Perodua Viva 1.0 S Plug-in Hybrid X9 Upgrade Suit Reginated Mode (via Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition Accident, released by Jake, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Unleashed): (re-audio from Perodua Viva's audio speakers) Still loading. Finn: Come on, everybody! Don't stop now. The door was responding to our music! I wonder what it liked or what was missing. Jake: Well, I know what's missing. Talent. I'm getting out of here, you hacks! Talentless hacks! (Jake leaves) Turn-in Neo-Evolved Perodua Viva 1.0 S Plug-in Hybrid X9 Upgrade Suit Reginated Mode also been transforms into Super Saiyan, but failed to Finn. Finn: Turn-in Neo-Evolved Perodua Viva 1.0 S Plug-in Hybrid X9 Upgrade Suit Reginated Mode, an Super Saiyan Vegito. Marceline: Yikes. Finn: (Takes off his backpack) Maybe to be a genuine band we need to be nicer to each other and hang out as buds. (Pulls out a noodle cake) Let's take a noodle break. Come on, it will help! Marceline files off. Turn-in Neo-Evolved Perodua Viva 1.0 S Plug-in Hybrid X9 Upgrade Suit Reginated Mode (via Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition Accident, released by Jake, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Unleashed): USB is now Omnitrix is plugging by Ben as Clockwork. BMO! BMO: (about one USBs his up and one wires his down) Turn-in Neo-Evolved Perodua Viva 1.0 S Plug-in Hybrid X9 Upgrade Suit Reginated Mode (via Perodua Viva ELITE Exclusive Edition Accident, released by Jake, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Unleashed): Come here, that babies. Turn-in Neo-Evolved Perodua Viva 1.0 S Plug-in Hybrid X9 Upgrade Suit Reginated Mode his USB sticks into BMO's USB, after loading complete by Omnitrix. Finn: No! Wait, don't go, too! Marceline: I'm just gonna get stuff to cook that. Finn has already taken a bite of the noodle cake and puts his backpack back on. Finn: Cook? Marceline flies back into the door from her house. Princess Bubblegum: That was sweet what you said about being buds. Finn: Mm-hmm. Thanks. Marceline: (Returning with a hot plate) I'm back yo! Come here, baby. BMO comes and Marceline sticks hot plate plug into BMO, after plugged his USB by Turn-in Neo-Evolved Perodua Viva 1.0 S Plug-in Hybrid X9 Upgrade Suit Reginated Mode. BMO: Oh. The sun goes down, Marceline takes off her sunhat and gloves, Finn sings A Song About Noodles and they laughs. Turn-in Neo-Evolved Perodua Viva Plug-in Hybrid (Unlatibility: Fusion Reborn): For our next attempt, I wanna be the lead. Finn: Yeah! Sounds cool, my bud. TBC... Category:Enormous Crossover movies